<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss me if you dare by chimmyartik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042575">Kiss me if you dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimmyartik/pseuds/chimmyartik'>chimmyartik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Felix is DUMB dumb, M/M, One Shot, Truth or Dare, really cliche, wrote it on impulse lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimmyartik/pseuds/chimmyartik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally, Felix would’ve stayed safe. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the looseness of the entire situation he was in, but before he knew it, the words were out of his mouth.</p><p>“Dare.”</p><p>OR</p><p>Lee Felix doesn’t want to ruin his friendship with his beloved hyung, but one night of drinks led from one accident to the next.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss me if you dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let’s play truth or dare!!” </p><p>Everyone outwardly groaned at Jisung’s sudden suggestion. The other 8 boys sitting in a circle each made a face of their own at the completely cliche choice of words said at Chan’s sleepover party. Felix snickered. The hour was getting late but Han Jisung, being the energetic crackhead he was, was far from over.</p><p>“Come onnnnn. It’ll be fun guys, seriously. And when would we ever get to play all together like this in the comfort of Chan’s enormous house? Right, Minho?” Jisung nudged the sleepy boy to his right, not realising he’d completely disregarded honorifics. The latter rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, barely suppressing the grin he was sporting. </p><p>“Here.” Jisung grabbed Woojin’s bottle(much to the older boy’s protests) and swung it around without hesitation. Felix watched the bottle swerving around in a circle, his excitement spiking as he waited with bated breath to see which unlucky one was going to have to play. </p><p>The cap finally landed in the direction of Seungmin. “Truth or dare??” Jisung barked, his eyes wide with curiosity. </p><p>“Truth!” Seungmin said.</p><p>“Boooooriiiiing.” Hyunjin snorted and yelled as he shielded himself from the onslaught of plushies Seungmin rained down on him. </p><p>Felix observed his close friends, taking another swig of beer. Almost all of them were already majors, except Jeongin(Chan had made sure the maknae got grape juice instead of alcoholic beverage even though he was only a year away, much to his disappointment). Felix could already see which of his buddies were on the scale of tipsy to hecking drunk. Jisung was easily higher up on the scale along with Hyunjin, who had not stopped bopping his arms up and down to music only he seemed to be hearing. Minho had a higher alcohol tolerance, thank god for that because only he could control his boyfriend, Jisung. Seungmin was surprisingly good with his alcohol too. Changbin seemed to be nearing his limit, his eyelids drooping close every few seconds. Only being beside Hyunjin and his constant restlessness kept jerking him awake. Chan and Woojin, being the older two, restricted their alcoholic consumption to make sure they were still able to take care of their dongsaengs if anything should happen. Felix felt the pleasurable fuzz present in his brain but he was still in pretty good condition.</p><p>“OKAY OKAY!” Jisung raised his voice, managing to calm everyone down even though he himself was far from calm. “Alright let’s do this. Seungmin, I’m going to ask a real simple question. What colour..” Jisung smirked devilishly. “Was your underwear when you made out with Hyunjin behind the trees in the campus field?”</p><p>Noise erupted from everywhere. Seungmin’s cheeks blushed a vibrant red as he looked around wildly. Hyunjin had proceeded to bury his face in the plushies Seungmin had rained down on him. Everyone was screaming when the soft voice spoke up. </p><p>“Blue.” The muffled reply came from Hyunjin behind the bunny plushie. He peeked out, his own face resembling a tomato from the combination of drinks and embarrassment. Even through that, Hyunjin managed to smirk playfully before saying, “It was blue.”</p><p>There was silence. Then Jeongin spoke up. </p><p>“Holy shit.”</p><p>And everyone started screaming again. </p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK, IT WASNT EVEN YOUR TRUTH I-” Jisung couldn’t suppress the wheeze and broke into a weird cough-laugh. Minho patted his lover’s back gently while simultaneously clutching at his stomach from laughing too hard. </p><p>“Y’all better spill that tea.” Felix burst out laughing. His heart was full and heavy with happiness, goofing around with the 8 people he loved the most. Life was good.</p><p>It took a while for everyone to settle down. When the rowdy boys finally did, Seungmin crept forward to spin the bottle, cheeks still burning a deep red. </p><p>Felix sucked in a breath, seeing the bottle finally slow down to point to him. </p><p>“Ahhh, Felix-sshi.” Jisung clapped his hands excitedly. “Truth or dare??”</p><p>Normally, Felix would’ve stayed safe. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the looseness of the entire situation he was in, but before he knew it, the words were out of his mouth.</p><p>“Dare.”</p><p>“Oooh, this is going to be fun.” Jisung rubbed his hands. “Alright then Felix, I dare you to... KISS THE PERSON OPPOSITE YOU.”</p><p>Felix’s heart stopped in its tracks. He looked up to meet Chan’s gaze and faltered. For the past two years, he’s had the hugest crush on Bang Chan. Back then, he hadn’t the nerve to confess since Chan was his respected hyung. Now, they were certainly a lot closer, but he felt like there was never a good time to say anything. Plus, it didn’t seem like Chan treated him any different than the other boys. If Chan didn’t like him back, he could possibly ruin the beautiful and tight friendship he had now. So Felix had resorted to trying to push down feelings that never truly could go away. </p><p>Now, he stared at Chan with his gorgeous, messy dark locks and dimpled smile. His cheeks a rosy pink from the booze and his eyes were bright as they gazed right back at Felix. He gulped.</p><p>Everyone’s attention was on Felix. Even Changbin was now wide awake. He shot a look at Felix in concern. Binnie was Felix’s closest friend and the only person to know about his secret longing for Chan. </p><p>“Felix? What’s up? You too chicken?” Jisung snapped Felix out of his reverie.</p><p>“NO! No, of course not.” Felix shook his head and locked gazes with Chan. “Chan-hyung, get ready.” Felix desperately hoped his voice didn’t betray the fear and anxiety he felt right now. He smirked for extra measure and crept forward. Chan grinned even wider and closed his eyes, tilting his face towards Felix.</p><p>It’s all fun and games, right?</p><p>‘Oh god, how’d I get myself into this situation.’ Felix wondered as he went ‘FUCK IT’ and pressed his lips to Chan’s soft pair. </p><p>It was better than Felix imagined. Instead of pulling back, Felix deepened the kiss. He moved his lips against Chan, losing himself to the feeling of euphoria. He never imagined he would be kissing his crush like this. And his crush was kissing back. </p><p>Felix felt the urge to cup Chan’s soft face in his hands. To moan from the pure bliss  building up. Then he remembered. He pulled back suddenly, feeling heat gather in his cheeks. Chan was staring back at him with a new expression. A weird one. One that Felix hadn’t seen before. </p><p>And that scared him.</p><p>“I’m..” </p><p>‘Sorry’ was at the tip of his tongue. But before he could say it Jisung huffed. “Now THAT was hot.”</p><p>“Jisung-ah!” Minho shook his head in disapproval. “I think we’ve had enough fun. We should get some sleep.”</p><p>Jisung and Hyunjin collectively groaned. Changbin and the maknaes sported  similar looks of relief, tiredness evident in their sleepy eyes. </p><p>“Hyung, we barely started.” Hyunjin protested.</p><p>“Yes yes, but it’s already 2.00am. We’re supposed to go camping tomorrow, we need the rest.” Woojin had his mother mode voice on. “Don’t you wanna have enough rest to play in the stream?” </p><p>Chan chuckled. The way Woojin was treating two completely grown men as children struck the rest of them as hilarious. Jisung was already draining out though, and Minho had to support him back to his sleeping bag. </p><p>Seungmin crept towards Hyunjin and did the same with the help of Jeongin. The 9 boys wished each other a goodnight and snuggled into their sleeping bags. They had agreed to clean up first thing in the morning, though the possibility of them actually doing that was pretty low. Felix had gotten up and gone to the kitchen for a glass of water, mind still reeling.</p><p>He downed the entire cup in one gulp, heart pounding wildly from that kiss with Chan. What was he thinking, going all in like that? He might’ve just made things so awkward between them. Wait, but they’d been drinking, right? Yes, he could blame it on the drinks. The both of them were just under the influence of alcohol. Yet, a voice in his head was telling him there’s a reason why Chan kissed back, trying to plant a seed of hope. A voice Felix pushed to the back of his mind. He didn’t need any false security.</p><p>He trudged back to the large hall where the rest of his camaraderie were sleeping, all already gone straight to dream world. Nobody moving a single inch, resembling logs more like. And that was when he remembered.</p><p>“Oh fuck.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” A concerned voice spoke up and he turned around to see Chan standing in the doorway, eyebrows furrowed in concern. Felix’s heart thumped extra loud. </p><p>“A-ah, it’s just my dumb ass forgot my sleeping bag. To a sleepover. I really am so dumb ugh.”</p><p>Chan laughed and Felix felt the butterflies in his stomach grow listening to the pretty sound. “No worries. You can sleep in my bed if you want.”</p><p>Felix furiously shook his head. “No, I can’t do that!! I can just borrow a blanket and sleep on the floor here, seriously.” Felix waved his arms in a ‘no need’ fashion.</p><p>Chan shook his head adamantly. “There’s no way I’m letting you sleep on the floor. Look, I’ll sleep with you in my bed if you don’t want to be alone.”</p><p>The rapid rhythm in which his heart was beating now was so powerful, it almost hurt. He wanted to decline. He didn’t trust himself right now, but the look on Chan’s face was clear. He wasn’t going to allow Felix to sleep anywhere but his bed. Felix ducked his head, hoping the dimness of the room could cover the burning of his cheeks. </p><p>“O-oh, okay. Sure.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Felix started at the ceiling the entire time. Chan was somewhere in the bathroom, getting ready for bed. The rational thing would be to just close your eyes and at least pretend like you were asleep to avoid any further discussions. But every time Felix closed his eyes, all he could see was the image of Chan sitting adorably, his face craned upwards to accept Felix’s kiss. </p><p>It was torture. Felix wished he’d drunk more, but unfortunately, no alcohol would be able to drag him into the forgetful bliss of sleep. </p><p>Felix flinched as he heard the bathroom door opening and Chan walking out. “Ah Felix, do you want to use the bathroom?”</p><p>“No, no. I’m good. Thanks.” Felix tried for a light laugh, which pretty much died on his lips like a wilted sapling. </p><p>Chan sighed. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Huh? It’s nothing, hyung. Just.. a wild night, right?” Felix tried to throw the most genuine smile he could to Chan. </p><p>Without a word, Chan came forward and instead of lying on the other side of the bed, he sat on the mattress on Felix’s side. Felix sat up reluctantly. They were going to have to talk about it. Felix really didn’t want to, if not ever, then at least not now. But it was inevitable.</p><p>“Something’s on your mind. You know you can tell me, right? You can tell me anything, I’m always all ears for you guys.” Chan scooted closer. There was something unreadable in his eyes. </p><p>Felix gulped. “I know that.” He turned his gaze away, his voice dropping to a whisper. “But what about for me?”</p><p>Chan’s lips turned downwards into a frown. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Felix winced. There’s no going back now. “I mean, I know you’ll do anything for us. But I want to know, what would you do for me?”</p><p>“I don’t think I understand..” Chan sounded so confused. Felix knew how confusing his words must seem, but he still felt that jolt of frustration burst through him. How could Chan not get it?</p><p>“Nevermind, hyung. Let’s just sleep.” Felix was about to drop back on the bed and turn away when Chan caught his arm.</p><p>“Felix. If you don’t tell me now, you won’t ever.” Chan’s dark brown eyes searched Felix’s irises, almost pleading. That weird expression was still there, in the arch of his eyebrows, the curve of his mouth. Even in the brightness of his eyes, Chan wore that expression that both aggravated and flamed Felix’s curiosity. </p><p>“Make me understand.”</p><p>The words were like a trigger. Felix couldn’t help himself. He lunged at Chan, catching his lips with his own. The kiss this time wasn’t gentle and gradual like what they did in the game earlier. It was more aggressive, filled with frustration from seemingly unrequited love.</p><p>The kiss was far from unrequited though. Chan kissed back with the same intensity, he didn’t pull away like Felix intended him too. Felix took it as a sign and brought his hand up to finally cup the older boy’s cheek in his hand. Chan seemed to lean into the touch and Felix allowed a small gasp to sound.</p><p>Chan turned from his awkward angle, twisted on the bed as he was, to finally face Felix. He brought up a hand the grab the back of Felix’s neck and pull him impossibly closer.</p><p>Felix shuddered, his mind was full of Chan and Chan only. He breathed him in, every particle seeming to have been belonged to Chan. Until finally, they had to break apart for a breath. </p><p>Felix’s eyes widened as he realised the gravity of what he’d just done. “Fuck.” He gasped as he pushed himself back. “Fuck, hyung. I’m so sorry. W-we’re not thinking straight.” </p><p>God, he was so stupid. If he’d thought he’d made things awkward, now he just basically sealed the grave he dug himself in six feet under. </p><p>“Lix.” Felix looked up at the impromptu usage of the nickname and was taken aback by the look of hurt etched into Chan’s features. “Do you really think that?”</p><p>“I-I don’t know. I just...” Felix fiddled with his fingers. “I just don’t want to do anything that we’ll regret.”</p><p>Chan let out a slow exhale before he spoke. “Do you regret what we just did?” </p><p>“I-“ Felix couldn’t tear his eyes away from Chan’s gentle face. He knew how dangerous hope could be, and he didn’t want to give it life just for it to be crushed into pieces the next morning. He should say yes. He should say that what they did was only because of the alcohol, nothing more, and let everything go back to normal again. But the words seemed to be stuck in his mouth, his throat suddenly dry, unable to form a sound much less proper sentences.</p><p>Moments passed before Chan spoke up. “That’s all I need to know.”</p><p>And the next thing he knew, Chan had crossed the distance between them. His soft lips were once again slotted against his own.</p><p>And Felix just let go. He wrapped his arms around Chan’s back, almost like anchoring himself to the fact that he was here, solid in his arms. Chan brought his hands up to tangle themselves into Felix’s soft, strawberry blonde hair. Felix melted against the older boy, finally letting out the sound of pleasure he’d been holding back. </p><p>Chan bent forward, supporting Felix as he gently pushed Felix downwards till his back hit the bed and bent down to pepper kisses all along his jawline. The younger boy whimpered. He’d never felt a feeling this intense before. To know that your crush of two years was now bent over you, showering you in affection. Felix had an unpleasant, nagging sensation that this wasn’t real. It was too good to be true.</p><p>Feeling conflicted, Felix pushed his hands up under Chan’s shirt, feeling the rock-hard abs with tender fingertips. He heard Chan suck in a breath as he ran his delicate fingers up his chest. Is all this real? Is any of this happening or was he going to wake up soon? </p><p>Chan stopped and exhaled. “Lix, talk to me.” He breathed into his ear and Felix brought his small hands to cup Chan’s face. He stared into those deep, glittering eyes, just inches away. </p><p>“Are you really here?”</p><p>Chan frowned. Felix regretted making him frown. “Of course I’m right here.”</p><p>“And you like me?”</p><p>Chan laughed at that, the light chuckling easing Felix’s restless mind somewhat. He ran a hand softly through Felix’s hair, helping him relax even further. “Ah Lix, what do you think? Wait, do you think I’m doing all this because I’m drunk?” Chan’s tone was more disbelief than condescending.</p><p>Felix gave an embarrassed nod and Chan laughed even louder. “Lix, you’re literally one of the most beautiful people I’ve met. Outside AND inside. How could I not like you?”</p><p>Felix bit his lip, not exactly satisfied with the answer. “So what happens when we wake up?”</p><p>Chan smiled down at him now, adoration softening his features. “You’ll help me clean up and we can pack and go camping with those other hooligans. I’ll hold your hand the entire way to camp if you want.”</p><p>Felix blushed furiously but shook his head. “Chan-hyung, that’s not what-“ The dark, haired boy shushed him with a small peck on the nose. </p><p>“I know, I know. Lix, I like you too. A lot. Don’t worry, if you noticed, I barely had two cups. So you know I’m saying this from the bottom of my heart. Lee Felix, you own it now.”</p><p>A few moments of silence passed between a tongue-tied, red-in-colour Felix and a smug, slightly-regretting-saying-that-already Chan. </p><p>“Oh god. I can’t believe you just said that.” Felix sputtered into laughter. “Are you sure you only had two drinks?” </p><p>“Excuse me, we’re not even an hour into this relationship and you’re already finding ways to tease me.” Felix blanked out at the word ‘relationship’ but caught himself just in time. Chan dodged the light-hearted swat Felix aimed at him and Chan took the advantage to dive for his lips again. </p><p>Felix threw his arms over the older boy. He couldn’t help but smile against him, his heart was so full of happiness it might burst at any moment. When they pulled apart, Chan grinned at him breathlessly. “Can we-“</p><p>“Hyungdeul, Jisung-hyung is kinda throwing up in the bathroom.” Jeongin walked into the room, rubbing his eyes sleepily. “I wouldn’t have come in here but I heard you guys are still awa-“</p><p>Jeongin actually did a double take. He comically rubbed his eyes again and stared at the two stunned Aussies wrapped around one another. </p><p>“Jeongin, we can explai-“ Felix started but Jeongin interrupted him.</p><p>“No no, it’s fine. Sorry I walked in on you two, I’ll go settle whatever’s going on.” Jeongin chirped and practically skipped back out the door.</p><p>“Huh, Innie. You’re awfully happy. Scarily happy, more like.” Chan spoke out, his shocked demeanour alike Felix.</p><p>“Nah, it’s just that Jisung and I just won about 10000 won against Hyunjin and Seungmin.”</p><p>Chan and Felix, who had unwrapped themselves from each other, stared open-mouthed at the maknae, still not getting it.</p><p>Jeongin sighed exasperatedly. “Seungmin and Hyunjin were certain y’all were gonna get together during the camping trip but Jisung and I just KNEW you two wouldn’t be able to stop yourselves from<br/>
slobbering all over each other from the first night. Of course, Jisung’s dare had something to do with it. Even when that boy’s drunk, he’s still pretty smart, huh?”</p><p>He laughed at the the faces of the hyungs sitting in front of him that were slowly morphing into expressions of understanding.</p><p>“So.. all of you..” Felix started and Jeongin laughed.</p><p>“Of course, took you guys long enough. I’m going to tell Jisung the good news, maybe it’ll take his mind off the fact that he’s throwing his guts up. Bubye~”</p><p>*****</p><p>Chan really did hold Felix’s hand the entire way. The other boys wouldn’t stop cooing at them as if they were kittens on display and Felix complained. A lot. But not once did he let go. He basically had the man of his dreams, he would be much more than a fool to let that go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually wrote this late one night between 1-4am on a whim. My friend wanted me to do a Chanlix pairing so I went for it hehe. I’m trying to broaden the way I encompass feelings so this is good practice.<br/>***</p><p>Follow me on Twitter uwu&gt;&gt; @chimmyartik</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>